


Losing My Religion

by sauvignonfierce



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Religion, Sort of incest, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: Kate reflects on the God she's lost, and the Goddess she's gained.





	Losing My Religion

Prayer had always come easily to Kate. In high school when she heard of a classmate who was experimenting with drugs or sex, her first instinct was to pray for them. It wasn’t a boastful act, saying she was better than they were. It was selfless, an offering to God to help save their soul. She barely thought about it back then, with her head bowed in silence, perched on a pew while her father spoke the good word to his flock. 

She still prayed now, but it was a different prayer. When bullets were whizzing past her head, blood dripping from the graze wound in her arm, she prayed for them. She prayed for the Gecko brothers. She knew they were beyond saving, and the God she prayed to wasn’t the God she had once known. But they had saved her, body and soul, more than the church ever had. They were her saviors and she was theirs.

Richie made sure she knew that by kissing her neck softly at night, his fingers tracing the outline of her body in the darkness while they lay on the stiff motel mattress. His body was always warm and solid behind hers, never moving and never questioning. She was the goddess of the moon with him, ethereal and at all times a whisper away from dissolving into mist.

Seth showed his devotion with hard kisses, holding her body close to his, as if he was always afraid to lose her again. His hands threaded through her hair and became another extension of her, like a limb she could never bear to lose. She was the goddess of the sun with him, burning deep within, unable to stop shining.

It was impossible to ignore the series of events that brought her here. She was an outlaw now, running constantly from the invisible force of the law that chased them. The good and bad ran together now. The things they’d seen, the things they’d done muddled everything together. Nothing was cut and dry, nothing was black and white. Kate knew better than to try to sort out the morality of her life now. Breaking the law and living on the lam was one thing, but the hot breath of the brothers on her skin at night was another.

In the darkest recesses of her mind, she sometimes allowed herself to think of her father. She was almost glad he was dead, so he didn’t have to see what she’d become. Kate wasn’t ashamed of herself. In fact, she was stronger than she had ever been. But she knew her father and despite his shortcomings as a man, a father, and a preacher, he wouldn’t have understood. She barely understood. But it didn’t matter in the end. The church had abandoned her in that labyrinth, surrounded by scaly beasts from hell. The warmth of her fathers blood was still sticky and hot on her hands while she dreamt. 

So she let herself slide into this new religion. One filled with horchata flavored kisses and the open road. Every night when she prayed for the Gecko brothers, she prayed to herself. She was God, she was Religion, and she would keep them safe.


End file.
